Challenges: Number Two: The Love of Forbidden
by Foxdawn
Summary: Since the flood that destroyed MoonClan's camp, secrets have been revealed. And Flintpool's secret is getting dangerous. When an attack on MoonClan threatens the entire Clan, Flintpool must decide how long he is willing to hide from his Clanmates.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

 **MoonClan**

 **Leader:** Bushstar- ginger tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Ironheart- pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Copperpelt- ginger-brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Coalfur- solid-colored dark grey long-haired she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Swallowclaw- cream-and-grey-furred tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Poolpaw_

Flintpool- grey-and-black tortoise-shell tom

Clawscar- pale brown she-cat with a missing eye and a claw scar across her face

Icewillow- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Owlflight- mottled grey-and-brown tom

Featherfall- pale ginger-gold she-cat

Foreststripe- black-and-ginger tom

Splashwhisker- solid-colored brown tom

 **Apprentices:**

Poolpaw- white she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Queens:**

Raindapple- dappled-white-and-cream-colored she-cat (mother to Cornwhisker's kits)

Lighteningheart- dark grey she-cat (mother to Bushstar's kits)

Snowpool- fluffy grey-and-white tabby she-cat (carrying Foreststripe's kits)

 **Kits:**

 _Lighteningheart's kits:_

Stripedkit- cream-colored tabby tom

Aspkit- black she-cat with green eyes

Pondkit- dappled blue-grey she-cat

 _Raindapple's kits:_

Cinderkit- black she-cat with one grey forepaw and yellow eyes

Cornkit- black she-cat with one white forepaw, and one white hind paw, and green eyes

 **Elders:**

Shallowfur- pale brown-and-grey tabby tom

Sleekpelt- silvery-grey she-cat

Wheattail- solid dark brown tom with lighter paws

* * *

 **LeafClan**

 **Leader:** Barleystar- pale golden-brown she-cat

 **Deputy:** Echostom- silver tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Frostwhisker- skinny black tom

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Mistpaw- black-and-silver tom

 **Warriors:**

Songwhisper- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Otterfur- dark brown tom with patchy fur

Tigerfur- ginger-brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Sprucepaw_

Panthertail- solid-colored night-black tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Toadpaw_

Sheepfur- fluffy brown-and-white tabby tom

Reedflower- russet-furred she-cat with dark brown stripes

 _Apprentice, Pinepaw_

Frogslip- pale brown-and-white tom

 **Apprentices:**

Toadpaw- spikey-furred black tom

Pinepaw- red-brown she-cat

Sprucepaw- dark russet-furred tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Soilpelt- very dark brown fluffy she-cat (mother to Sheepfur's kits)

Silentheart- silvery-furred tabby she-cat (expecting Otterfur's kits)

Badgerface- black-and-white she-cat (mother of Tigerfur's kits)

 **Kits:**

 _Soilpelt's kits_

Mistykit- black tom

Owlkit- mottled brown-and-white tom

Skykit- bright ginger-furred she-cat

 _Badgerface's kits_

Cloudkit- dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws

 **Elders:**

Foggypelt- black-and-pale grey tom

Muddytail- dark brown-and-white tom

* * *

 **TreeClan:**

 **Leader:** Pheasantstar- cream-and-white she-cat

 **Deputy:** Beavertail- black tom with a flattened brown tail

 _Apprentice, Flashpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** Shorttail- black-and-white she-cat with a stumpy tail

 **Warriors:**

Lavendertail- very pale grey, almost white, she-cat

 _Apprentice, Humppaw_

Wavedapple- grey-blue tom

 _Apprentice, Hornpaw_

Talonstripe- white tom with dark grey tabby stripes

 _Apprentice, Pumpkinpaw_

Robinfeather- ginger-and-brown tom

Windfeather- pale grey tabby tom

Whistlewind- golden-furred she-cat

Redleaf- dark russet tom

 _Apprentice, Stumppaw_

Greeneye- black tom with glittery green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Stumppaw- golden-and-white tom

Pumpkinpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Humppaw- black she-cat with a twisted tail

Flashpaw- black tom with a white blaze on his chest

Hornpaw- light brown tom

 **Queens:**

Elkheart- golden brown she-cat (expecting Robinfeather's kits)

 **Elders:**

Heartwish- red-brown tabby she-cat with silver stripes

Stepslip- black tom

Shellfeather- grey with a white muzzle

Pebblewing- mottled light brown she-cat

Branchwing- dark brown tabby tom with lighter tabby stripes

Amberpool- light ginger she-cat

Flamefeather- flame-colored ginger tom

* * *

 **CaveClan**

 **Leader:** Petalstar- foggy grey she-cat

 **Deputy:** Tanglebriar- golden-cream-colored tom with dark paws

 **Medicine Cat:** Nosedapple- tortoiseshell tom with a spotted face

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Wigglepaw- blue-grey tabby tom (former warrior apprentice)

 **Warriors:**

Bonewhisker- pale slate-grey tom with a white face

Molenose- black patchy-furred she-cat with a pink nose

Wormfrost- cream-colored she-cat

Lynxclaw- grey-and-black spotted she-cat

Scarpelt- golden-brown tom with a scarred tail

Longear- golden she-cat with pointed ears

Sleekfeather- black tom with silver tabby stripes

Slushfoot- mottled grey-and-white tom

Sparkflight- ginger tom with golden paws

Emberglow- ginger flame-colored tom

Coalfeather- black-and-grey spotted she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Streampaw- black she-cat with silvery streaks in her fur

 **Queens:**

Ferndapple- mottled brown-and-grey she-cat (mother of Scarpelt's kits)

Wingshade- dark grey tabby she-cat with black paws (mother of Sleekfeather's kits)

Featherfrost- golden brown tabby she-cat (carrying Bonewhisker's kits)

Ivyshade- brown-and-black tabby she-cat (carrying Tanglebriar's kits)

Lilacstream- silver tabby she-cat (mother of Slushfoot's kits)

 **Kits:**

 _Ferndapple's kits:_

Bloomkit- fluffy grey she-cat

Leafkit- black tom

 _Wingshade's kits:_

Spottedkit- black tom with white dapples

Rabbitkit- black tom with a white tail

Willowkit- brown tabby she-cat

 _Lilacstream's kits:_

Splashkit- golden-brown tom with large white spots

Nettlekit- cream-colored she-cat

 **Elders:**

Plumfrost- black tom

Frogflight- ginger tabby she-cat

Wolfcry- fluffy grey tom with patchy fur

Cloudwhisper- spotted black-and-pale grey tom

* * *

 **Cats Outside the Clans:**

Herman- old grey kittypet tom

Cornwhisker- black kittypet tom with golden eyes (Former MoonClan warrior)

Stripe- ginger-brown tabby she-cat with a torn ear and amber eyes

Hawk- dark brown tom with a ragged pelt

Rhoda- golden kittypet she-cat with a dark face, tail, and paws

Zeus- black kittypet tom with a white flash on his chest

* * *

 **This is my first challenge for the Clan/Forum: HollyClan**


	2. Secrets

**The answer is Sagefeather!**

* * *

The sun glowed brightly in the sky, warming the stones and giving strength to the patrol. Flintpool closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun. He opened his eyes a moment later, and glanced over his shoulder to see Owlflight, Foreststripe, Poolpaw, Swallowclaw, And Bushstar trotting out of the chilly shade of the den.

"Come on." Bushstar flicked his tail to the warriors. "We need to get down there, observe the damage." He turned and began racing across the field, his tail held high above the tall blades of grass. Flintpool charged after him, plunging into a sea of thin, waving stalks. He could barely make out his leader's tail and launches through the maze of grass. _It feels so good to stretch my legs again. There's no room to do much of anything in that cave._ Flintpool thought.

Ever since the flood that destroyed the MoonClan camp, the MoonClan cats had been living in a small cave that was just inside the MoonClan border. It was cramped and stuffy in there, especially with five kits and two nursing queens, but what else were they supposed to do?

Flintpool skidded to a halt as the grass began to thin out. He could hear the rapid pawsteps of Owlflight, Forsetstripe, Swallowclaw, And Poolpaw as the emerged from the tall grass. Bushstar stood overlooking the MoonClan camp, his tail hanging limp on the ground.

Flintpool padded up beside his leader and peered down at the tattered remains of the camp. Bracken and tangles of vines sprawled the gorge, and Copperpelt's herbs were scattered throughout the camp. The nursery had a large tree limb poking out of it, and the leader's den was clogged with leaves and damp moss.

Flintpool felt disbelief surge through him. _Our home. It's gone. Everything we've worked for._ Flintpool gently draped his tail over his leader's shoulder. Bushstar looked up at him, worry swimming in his amber eyes.

"How will we ever make it?" He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"We _will_ survive. Sagefeather didn't die to save the Clan so that we would give up and become kittypets like that coward Cornwhisker." Flintpool hissed, sounding more confident than he felt.

"You're right. Sagefeather wouldn't want us to fall just because of a flood." Bushstar raised his head to meet Flintpool's eyes. "Sagefeather was a noble and brave cat. You were lucky to have been her mate."

Flintpool felt a stab of grief as Bushstar finished speaking. His mate, Sagefeather, along with two of his kits had died in the flood. He felt himself sway as he remembered watching her dangle helplessly above the gorge, Raindapple's kit in her jaws. He replayed the scene in his mind. Her back paws slipping, Thunderpaw and Beaverpaw running down to save her, Raindapple's eerie scream as the four cats fell into the flooded camp.

He remembered finding her the day after the flood, wedged under a tree branch, her head at an odd angle. He remembered how, when he had found her, she had been wrapped around Raindapple's tom-kit, as if she had been trying to shield him from the water. Beaverpaw and Thunderpaw's bodies had been in front of their mother, almost like they had been fighting back the waves of lake-water.

"Flintpool, you coming?" Flintpool was snapped from his thoughts by Swallowclaw's mew. The grey-and-cream-furred tom gently ran his tail along Flintpool's spine, as if he could guess what his old friend was thinking of. Flintpool blinked gratefully at the senior warrior, then followed after the rest of the patrol down into the gorge.

* * *

Flintpool padded slowly through the bracken, his pawsteps silent as he slunk forward. Keeping his eyes fixed on the grey-and-black pelt in front of him, he wove through the grasses and easily leaped over rills in the field. The scent of lark and CaveClan washed over him. He paused a moment as the intruder pricked their ears, listening for the faintest sound. Flintpool froze a moment longer, then lunged at the CaveClan theif.

The cat yowled in surprise and whirled around, dropping the bird she had been carrying. The two cats barreled into each other, and rolled through the grass. Flintpool hissed in frustration as the she-cat pinned him to the ground.

After dragging bracken and branches out of the MoonClan camp from dawn until nearly dusk patrol, Flintpool felt the exhaustion take its toll on him. He kicked out feebly with his back paws, but the she-cat held her position.

"Is MoonClan too weak to even keep one CaveClan warrior off their territory?" She sneered, digging her claws into his shoulders. He snarled and kicked her hind legs. She staggered, and Flintpool leaped to his paws, knocking her onto her back and pinning her to the grassy earth. She glared up at him with defiant yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" He hissed, leaning forward. She glowered silently.

"Who are _you_?" She retorted.

Flintpool hissed in frustration. He let his claws slide out just a little, pricking her skin. She winced slightly. "Answer the question." He growled.

The black-and-grey she-cat was silent for a moment. "My name is Lynxclaw. Now would you let me up so I can get off your territory?" She snapped, struggling against his grip.

"Fine." Flintpool slowly stepped off of her, and Lynxclaw leapt to her paws. She stepped forward to grab the lark that she had dropped, but Flintpool blocked her path. "That's MoonClan prey." He growled. She stared at him, then stepped back and began to trot toward the CaveClan border.

"Wait!" Flintpool called. Lynxclaw stopped and slowly turned around, a question in her eyes.

"What?" She snapped.

"Well...it's just...my name's Flintpool..."

She waited.

"And...well...I was wondering if maybe..."

* * *

Flintpool jogged easily through the tall grass, his pawsteps silent against the earth. The moon shone brightly above him, sending a cool calm along his pelt. He continued forward, then stopped just inside the MoonClan border and scanned the surrounding field, still keeping himself hidden among the tall grass stalks. He lay in wait for a moment longer, then narrowed his eyes. He could barely make out the dark form of a lone cat heading from the CaveClan territory. The cat crossed onto MoonClan territory without any hesitation, and slipped into a shallow pit, out of sight.

Flintpool crept forward, slowly advancing on the pit. When he was only a mouse-length away, Flintpool launched himself into the pit and landed right on top of the cat.

"Flintpool!" Lynxclaw groaned in surprise, trying to bat him away. Flintpool growled playfully, and pounced on her tail.

"Hey!" Lynxclaw whirled around and cuffed his ears, a smile spreading across her face. "You big lump!" She threw herself on top of him, and the two warriors wrestled together, rolling around the pit. Flintpool yowled in mock terror as Lynxclaw pinned him to the dusty stone.

"I win." She purred smugly. "If this were a real battle, you'd be crowfood."

Flintpool smiled and rolled over, knocking Lynxclaw off her paws. He purred and rasped his tongue over her ears. She sighed softly, and leaned against him. _I thought I could never love anyone after_ _Sagefeather_...he thought, closing his eyes and breathing in Lynxclaw's scent. _...but I do. And I'll never leave her alone._

* * *

Flintpool padded slowly up the slope, bracken and leaves hanging from his jaws. He passed Ironheart and Copperpelt, who were talking in hushed voices, and placed the bracken on the edge of the cliff.

"This bracken wall is a good idea." Snowpool remarked to Sleekpelt as she wove the branches together.

Sleekpelt nodded. "It'll keep attackers out, and it should help slow the flow of water." The old grey she-cat's paws moved quickly and efficiently, and for once, Fintpool was happy he was dragging bracken around all day, rather than help with the tedious job of weaving.

"Flintpool!" The tortoiseshell tom looked up as Ironheart trotted toward him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Could you take a hunting patrol out? With all the warriors here at the camp, the fresh-kill pile is getting a little low." Ironheart suggested.

"Okay." Flintpool nodded.

"Thanks." Ironheart flicked her tail and padded away through the gathered cats.

Once Ironheart had gathered a patrol of Poolpaw, Foreststripe, and Splashwhisker, he began to lead them through the tall grass. He could hear their quiet footfalls behind him, but there was another sound. A more ominous sound.

Just ahead of him, he could hear cats breathing heavily, as if they were struggling against the grass. Flintpool signaled for the rest of his patrol to stop, and the four cats crouched in silence.

"How does MoonClan move through this?" A voice said. Splashwhisker and Flintpool exchanged nervous glances.

"Well at least they don't give away their battle positions with their constant chatter." Another cat snapped. At that moment, the wind shifted, and Flintpool picked up the scent of another Clan.

 _CaveClan! We're being attacked by CaveClan!_

Flintpool turned to face his patrol.

"Poolpaw, go back to the Cave and get every available warrior at the camp." Flintpool murmured. "Tell them that we're under attack, but don't fight with them." Poolpaw opened her mouth to protest, but Flintpool cut her off.

"Splashwhisker, run back to camp and tell Bushstar what's going on." The brown tom nodded. The wind abruptly changed.

"Hey, Tanglebriar! I smell MoonClan!" The CaveClan cat hissed loudly.

"They must of heard us because _someone_ was chattering like a squirrel." Another CaveClan warrior snapped accusingly.

"Go!" Flintpool snapped. Splashwhisker sped off without a moment's hesitation, but Poolpaw didn't move. "I said go!" Flintpool snarled at his daughter.

"But I want to help fight!" She protested.

"No." Flintpoll hissed. "I lost you mother, and I lost you littermates. You're all I have left." _Other than Lynxclaw._ He added silently.

Just as Poolpaw dashed away, ten CaveClan cats shouldered their way out of the tall grass.

"Get her!" A golden-brown tom shouted, pointing to the disappearing form of Poolpaw. Foreststripe lunged at the tom, clawing his sides.

"Foreststripe!" Flintpool hissed, and the two MoonClan warriors raced away from the CaveClan patrol.

When they reached the camp, Bushstar was already there, with his warriors lined up in from of the camp. Sleekpelt and the other elders were now nowhere to be seen. Flintpool and Foreststripe joined the line of warriors, and waited, fur bristling, for the CaveClan patrol.

The CaveClan cats suddenly burst out of the bushes, Petalstar in the lead.

"MoonClan, attack!" Bushstar yowled. Flintpool hurled himself at the first CaveClan cat he could reach, not caring who it was. The cat yowled, and a moment later, Flintpool found himself pinned to the grass.

"What are you doing?" The cat hissed. Flintpool's eyes widened.

"Lynxclaw?" Flintpool gasped. "Let me up." The grey-and-black she-cat stepped off of him, and Flintpool stood there, frozen in shock. Another weight slammed into him, and Lynxclaw suddenly had her forepaws on his shoulders.

"This is a battle!" Lynxclaw snapped. "We have to fight!" She yowled, and slashed her paw across his face, claws sheathed. Flintpool followed her lead. The two cats wrestled together, always keeping their claws sheathed and their lips pulled over her teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me CaveClan was planning an attack?" Flintpool demanded at a whisper.

Lynxclaw rolled her eyes. "I'm a CaveClan warrior. I'm not going to tell a MoonClan cat every secret our Clan has!" She cuffed his ear with her paw. "But I do have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Flintpool asked, knocking her legs out from under her.

"I'm expecting kits." Lynxclaw pawed at his flank.

"What?!" Flintpool threw her to the ground. "Whose?"

"Whose do you think, mouse-brain?" Lynxclaw pinned him to the ground and pretended to snap at his throat.

Flintpool had never felt better.


End file.
